


It's Too Cliche (I Won't Say It)

by MissJanjie



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 02:24:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20958908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissJanjie/pseuds/MissJanjie
Summary: With all Vanessa has been through, the prospect of taking his sexual relationship with Kameron further is daunting, and Kameron finds himself saddled with the same sense of anxiety and doubt. Addressing their feelings is hard, and yet...





	It's Too Cliche (I Won't Say It)

**Author's Note:**

> this is unbeta'd (because i just couldn't wait) and a little messy, but it felt like my civic duty to contribute a proper kamjie fic

“Okay, here we are!” Kameron beamed brightly. He had carefully been guiding Vanessa into his dressing room with his hands over the shorter male’s eyes. It hadn’t been the easiest task, especially with the constant commentary he had been subjected to. 

Vanessa blinked rapidly when he regained his vision. No more than a second after that, a broad grin spread across his face. “Aw, you really pulled this shit together for me?” 

The dressing room was decked out with shimmery balloons and fresh flowers, a brightly colored Happy Birthday banner stretched across the far wall and a sheet cake with ‘Happy Birthday Vanjie’ iced on it sat at the vanity alongside a card and gift bag. 

“Well...Yvie helped, but yeah, it was mostly me.” Kameron beamed - the look of excitement and surprise on Vanessa’s face that he saw in the reflection of the mirror was exactly what he’d hoped for. 

“Shit, that was real sweet of you,” Vanessa turned to face him, running his fingers through his hair. “C’mere, boo,” he beckoned him over so he could wrap his arms around him and catch him in a deep kiss that he held for as long as his body would allow. 

Kameron tenderly stroked his thumb across Vanessa’s cheek when they came up for air. “Well, I don’t do this for every guy I hook up with on the regular,” he admitted with a dry laugh.

The two of them had been dancing around the actual nature of their relationship for a little while now. It had started on the first day of the tour - they had gotten drunk, made out, and fallen asleep in the same bed, but it opened the door for what followed - hooking up whenever they got the opportunity. And it was all for fun - they went into it with no expectations, no pretenses, just two queens having a good time on the road. 

But nothing was ever that simple. Of course not, that was just too unrealistic. There were probably plenty of people that were capable of regularly sleeping with a friend without catching feelings, but Vanessa in particular had always been especially poor at that skill, and Kameron had never fared much better. 

On top of that, neither of them were willing to outright confront their feelings. They would joke about it from time to time, never in front of the other queens, though. Although there was suspicion about the two of them, discretion was key. 

“I don’t want it looking like I got a bad habit,” Vanessa had confided to Plastique shortly after a rendezvous (The fourth? Fifth? They had already lost track by then). “Everyone and they mama knew what Brooke and I was up to last time around. I’m not tryna have this type of reputation, you know? No one needs to be known as the queen that keeps fucking her sisters.”

Plastique tilted his head. “There are worse reputations to have, don’t you think?” He reached over and squeezed his hand. “And besides, this is progress. Remember when you came to me crying, worried that you’d never get over Brooke? You’re opening your heart up again and I’m proud of you, even if you do very clearly have a type.”

Vanessa laughed, but the raucous joy that often weaved through it was noticeably absent. For once, this truly wasn’t about Brooke Lynn, but he couldn’t even celebrate that fact because he still hadn’t learned how to give his poor heart a break, despite his efforts. “Kameron don’t deserve to be wrapped up in my drama neither.”

“You’ve got to stop blaming yourself for how everything went down.”

“Easier said than done.”

Kameron had been struggling with his feelings as well, though he had taken longer to even tell Jeremy about the relationship. It had been a haphazard confession while they were out for breakfast, of all places. “I’m fucking Vanjie,” he’d blurted out shortly after their food had arrived.

“Congrats?” He furrowed his brows, shoving a forkful of pancakes into his mouth. “He’s hot, why do you seem so stressed about it?”

“He is hot, but it’s…” he gestured vaguely. “I don't want to say it’s more than sex, but in a way, it’s starting to feel like it. When I look at him, I’m not just thinking about taking his clothes off. He’s got these kind eyes and he radiates warmth and… why are you laughing?”

Jeremy cleared his throat when he stopped laughing. “You sound like a sixteen year old girl. So, you got a crush. It happens. At least you’ve got good taste,” he offered a reassuring smile before taking a sip of coffee. “What’s the issue, then?”

Kameron shrugged and poked his fork around his plate. “You know if word got out about us, shit would hit the fan. Some people are still very passionate about the idea of ‘branjie’ still being a thing,” it wasn’t that he couldn’t handle some fans that crossed the line - that came with the territory. “I’m worried about him. He’s been through enough with being in a public relationship, what if me wanting him is just another burden?”

“Look, I admire your compassion,” he started. “But if this was such a big deal, you guys wouldn’t be fucking in the first place. Maybe you should talk to him. Worst case is he says he’s not interested and you move past it, right?” 

His friend made it sound so simple, but it was immeasurably more complicated as far as he was concerned. “Yeah, I guess so,” he decided it wasn’t worth the potential lecture to try to counter him anyway.

All of that led to their current circumstances - together in Vanessa’s dressing room with more birthday decorations than he’d had since he celebrated his 21st. They could pretend otherwise all they wanted, but the only way it could’ve been more of a romantic gesture was if Kameron had thrown in a dozen red roses and a hand-written sonnet. 

Perhaps that was what led Vanessa to rip the bandage off. “We ain’t just kai-kaiing friends, are we?” He continued before Kameron could respond. “You don’t gotta say shit, we both know it’s true,” he started to pace back and forth as he spoke. “I know you know this could get messy if word got out, and that being with me has all that baggage. But I’ve been thinking and, like, that’s life, you know? So if you--”

Vanessa was stopped in his tracks when Kameron grabbed him just below each shoulder and kissed him firmly. Normally, he would be indignant about being cut off mid sentence, but he’d be damned if that kiss wasn’t exactly what he needed at that moment. He melted right into the kiss, resting his hands on Kameron’s waist as his eyes fluttered shut. 

It felt right, it felt right in a way nothing had in quite some time. It was tender and natural and left both of them wondering why they had been so afraid of it, why they had been so stubborn.

“Where do we go from here?” Kameron finally asked. 

“We finish the tour, go do our thing, try to meet in the middle when we can,” even he couldn’t make it sound simple. “Then you gonna be in Vegas for a while, least I’ll know where to find you. Think it’s worth a shot?”

Kameron held him close and kissed his forehead. “Yeah,” he smiled. “It’s worth a shot.”


End file.
